The present disclosure relates to a radio communication device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-226274 (Patent Document 1) describes a radio communication device configured to detect that a user of the radio communication device is present in a vicinity of the radio communication device by a human sensor, and to switch the radio communication device to a transmission state. The human sensor detects the presence of the user by sensing heat emitted from a human body.